


The Return

by sidhe_faerie



Series: AG_Fics Fic Battle 3.0 [27]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from lillypad9090 <br/>When Arthur gets resurrected after he dies Gwen is apprehensive to see him again because she thinks he'll end up leaving and hurting her again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return

**The Return**  
 **Characters:** Arthur/Gwen Merlin  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 242  
 **Prompt from lillypad9090**  
When Arthur gets resurrected after he dies Gwen is apprehensive to see him again because she thinks he'll end up leaving and hurting her again

 **The Return**  
Five years after Camlann Gwen got the shock of her life.

Arthur walked through the gates of Camelot alive and looking the same as he did the last time she saw him.

Merlin, who had taken over as Court Physician, examined him and found him fit.

“How did you get here?” Gwen asked her husband.

“I don't know. I remember dying then I was waking up on the shore of the lake.” Arthur said “I just had a need to get home.” 

Gwen pulled Merlin aside. “Does this mean he is back for good?”

“I don't know.” Merlin told her. “Just be glad he's here, Gwen.”

“It’s been five years.” Gwen said. “I don't think I could bear repeating them.”

“Guinevere please.” Arthur held his hand out to her.

Gwen took a deep breath and went to take his hand.

“I'm sorry I left you.” Arthur said.

“Arthur, I need to tell you something.” Gwen said. “You have a son.”

Arthur looked shocked. “How?”

“The usual way.” Merlin laughed. “Timing would have put his conception around the time of your death.”

Arthur nodded. “I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own.”

“Just don't leave again.” Gwen threw herself into his arms.

“I will try very hard to never leave you again, my love.” Arthur said as kissed the top of her head. He looked over at Merlin.

Merlin realized Arthur wasn't saying something but that would wait for now.


End file.
